Secrets Kept till Now
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Castle and Esposito know each other from the past. Ryan and Beckett don't know it by they were army special forces officers together. They have always been best friends. What happens when the past decides to catch up to them? Not Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

**Author's Note 2: I have surgery coming up. I will be out of commission for a bit.**

**On another note Happy 22nd Birthday to me:)**

* * *

**This Chapter is dedicated to the children of World Vision. Please sponsor a child today**

* * *

**Introduction**

Castle and Esposito know each other from the past. Ryan and Beckett don't know it by they were army special forces officers together. They have always been best friends. What happens when the past decides to catch up to them?

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

Castle and Esposito met when they were in their teens at high school. Esposito was with a woman named Elladora and Castle, Elladora's sister Callidora. They married at 16 when the girls bore them a child both were girls. Castle's was triplets and Esposito twins. That is when Callidora and Elladora were killed. Murdered. Taken from them.

Leaving the girls with Callidora, and Elladora's parents they joined the Army. Together they served 5 years making it to special forces. When a sniper bullet went through Castle's chest and Esposito's stomach. They were transferred back to the states.

After making a recovery Esposito joined the police force and Castle started writing. Both keeping in regular contact. When Alexis was born Esposito was named Godfather. And when Esposito's second daughter arrived Castle was her Godfather.

When Castle joined Beckett's team Esposito and Castle agreed to keep their past between them. Nobody knew. They all thought Castle had 'lucky shots' but in reality he had been trained to shot with deadly shots.

Esposito didn't say anything when they went into buildings other than looking at Castle behind his back and with a slight nod they knew they had each others backs. Castle always carried a weapon. He could draw it quickly when needed.

They had been through tough times making enemies in those times.

Castle had told Kate he loved her and Esposito saw the look at his face when he heard she remembered every detail of the shooting. So Esposito follow Castle at his loft drinking and packing. Martha, Alexis, Nirvana, Victoria, Athena, Minerva and little Sambaa watching.

"She knows Javi", Castle says downing a drink

"I know Bro", Esposito says standing next to Castle

"She is the first person I have let get to me since Callidora died", Castle says downing another shot, "I am fricking protecting her from a killer. When I don't think she even cares I am still here"

Esposito just remains quiet. Knowing it was the truth Beckett hadn't been practically nice to Castle since she got back.

"I threatened her mothers murderer told him I would see him behind bars or put a bullet through his brains if he ever went near Kate or sent someone to kill her. I am done Javi", Castle says quietly

"Bro…", Esposito says

"I am going back to the Army. Maybe another tour of duty will clear my head", Castle says packing

"Don't do this. Think of your family. Think of your Children, Grandchildren. Think of everyone else. Go to the Hamptons instead. Stay as long as you need. But don't go and activate yourself again. Your family won't be able to take if it if your injured again and neither will I. Do you remember how bad your where injured last time a bullet nicked to aorta, hit your lung and chipped your spinal core you are lucky you are not paralysed and only have a bad back. We have been out of Special Forces for years Bro. It is NOT worth it", Esposito says, "Remember Sarah our friend in special forces? She was too close to an IED got paralysed for life. The only good thing is that she is a judge here now. She is OUR friend too. She would not like to see your hurt either. I can name a number of people including the little boy and girl your sponsoring in Africa from World Vision and the one you have here you took her from a land where she was dying. Do you think she will take your death easy? Walk away. Go to the Hamptons to think"

Castle took deep breaths to centre himself. He couldn't leave his family and go back to the Army.

"Fine. Just let me go alone", Castle says

"I will look after your family till you get back Bro", Esposito says

"I know you will my brother in all but blood"

Castle takes his leave kissing his daughters goodbye.

"He will be ok won't he Uncle Javi?" Alexis asks

"He is tough. Sure he will", Esposito says

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think:)**


	2. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note 1: Chapters for this story will take a while after this one to get out as I had a hacker get into my computer and destoryed all the work I did. So please bear with me as I try and rebuild my files from scratch. Thank You**

**Author's Note 2: HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Esposito sighs and looks at Martha.

"I am going to tell Beckett, Ryan and Lanie. They need to know who Rick is and what I am", Esposito says to Martha, "What do you think Mrs Rodgers?"

"I agree it is time you told them. But Richard will not be happy when you tell them", Martha replies

"I know. I know. But Rick needs help. So Martha will you all be alright as I go and talk with Beckett, Ryan and Lanie?" Esposito asks

"We will be fine", Alexis says to her Uncle

"Give me a call if you need me", Esposito says as he leaves the loft for the precinct

Esposito had called Beckett, Ryan and Lanie to meet him at the precinct. He had also called Captain Gates. The captain also deserves to know. Esposito hoped after he talked to them that they would treat Castle as an equal now. He parks at the precinct and jogs up to his floor. He sees Beckett and the others waiting for him.

"What is going on Espo?" Beckett asks

"Lets go to Captain Gates office and I will tell you what's wrong", Esposito says he knocks on the Captain's door

"Detective Esposito what do you need?" Captain Gates asks

"I need to explains things to you Detective Beckett and Ryan and Doctor Parish. You will find this information useful", Esposito says

"Very well all of you take a seat", Gates says

"It all starts with my wife and her sister…", Esposito starts

"You have a wife? And your cheating on her with me", Lanie says angrily

"I haven't cheated on my wife. My wife and her sister were murdered", Esposito says

"Javier I am sorry", Ryan says with symphony

"I am sorry too Javi I shouldn't have accused you", Lanie says

"How did they die?" Kate asks

"Shot. Both of them", Esposito says

"What were their names?" Ryan asks

"My wife was named Elladora and her sister was named Callidora", Esposito replies, "My brother-in-law and I after that happened left our children in the care of their grandparents"

"What is your children names?" Lanie asks gently

"Asriel Javier Esposito and Carme Elladora Esposito. My nieces are triplets Nirvana Martha, Victoria Callidora, and Athena Rose. Next child was Minerva Lilith and he also adopted a child call Sambaa", Esposito says

"Why did you both leave them?" Kate asks

"We both joined the Army Special operatives division", Esposito replies, "My brother-in-law is like a blood brother to me. We had each others backs. He is a great shot. One of the best are commanding officer said he ever seen. He is better at other weapons other than a gun. He has hand-to-hand combat training too"

"Did you get hand-to-hand combat training?" Ryan asks

"Yes I was. My brother and I are basically level when it comes to guns and for hand-to-hand he is slightly better than me", Esposito says

"Why did you leave the army Detective?" Gates asks

"We were injured sir. Seriously so we decided to take a honourable discharge. I joined the police academy after the army and my brother when to write books. We have kept in contact through the years", Esposito explains

"Why are you telling us this Detective?" Gates asks

"Well it is about my brother. You have all met him", Esposito says

"He was a suspect?" Kate asks

"No. He is Castle. Castle is my brother-in-law. Basically my brother", Esposito reveals

"Are you having a joke with us?" Kate asks her arms crossed

"I have never been more serious. Don't you think Rick has had too many of what you call lucky shots?" Esposito asks

"That's im…", Kate starts

"Mr Castle was in the army?" Gates asks Esposito to confirm

"Yes he was a great solider. He is still the best shot out there. That is why I don't argue when Rick comes along. I trust him with my back even in the deepest situations. When he is behind me as my back up I feel more confident. Like he feels confident with me watching his back", Esposito explains

There was shocked silence.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Ryan asks

"Why didn't Castle tell me?" Kate asks at the same time

"How is he to trust you when you keep lying to him?" Esposito asks, "You know he heard you earlier with the suspect telling him you remembered the time of you being shot and Rick saying he loved you. He is upset that you lied to him. He knows you wouldn't have admitted to it too his face"

"He heard?" Kate asks going pale

"Yes. Rick has done a lot to keep you safe Beckett. But now he is hurt by your decisions. His children, his mother and myself are worried about him going back to the army. I have just managed to get him to go to the Hamptons instead of doing another tour of duty", Esposito reveals

"I need to speak to him", Kate says firmly

"Well he is at his home in the Hamptons. Hopefully you can talk some sense into him. But you have to be truthful Beckett. Rick won't accept any lies any more", Esposito says

"Sir may I have a few days off?" Kate asks Gates

"Very well. Tell Mr Castle I would like a word with him", Gates replies

"Thank you sir", Kate says leaving the room

"How good of shot is writer boy?" Lanie asks

"He is the best shot better than most cops in the precinct", Esposito says

"I would like to test that", Ryan says

"If Rick comes back ask him. He is always out for a bet", Esposito replies

"You all can leave now", Gates says

They leave and go to their desks. Lanie walks over to Esposito.

"Can I meet your kids?" Lanie asks

"Soon. I have told them able you. I will introduce you and Ryan and of course Beckett after Rick is sorted", Esposito replies

"Do you think Beckett will convince Castle not to go back to the army?" Ryan asks

"Hopefully. Now drinks at the Old Haunt?" Esposito asks

"I am in", Ryan says

"Me too", Lanie says

"Then lets go", Esposito says grabbing his jacket

Kate arrives in the Hampton's and at Castle's house. She still couldn't believe Castle was in the army. She hoped he would talk to her about this. She really screwed up lying to him. Kate gets out of her car and walks to the door and knocks.

"Javier I don't need a babysitter!" Kate hears Castle yell

The door opens and Castle appears with a glass of scotch.

"Beckett. Javier told you didn't he?" Castle says reading her body language

"Yes can we talk?" Kate asks

"Come in"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


End file.
